


Dance With Me?

by therainbowwitch



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware
Genre: Blindness, Boomer - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, coomer got blinded and has missing texture, frenrey, it's based off a rp I'm doing with friends, this takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowwitch/pseuds/therainbowwitch
Summary: It's late, and missing textures can be so haunting.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dance With Me?

It’s late. Nighttime sounds in the Minecraft world are not much different then the normal ones. Chirping of nonexistent bugs, the somewhat ambient music, the sounds of sleeping animals, it’d be perfect, but nothing ever is. Not in this world. 

Bubby sits just outside his house, mentally turning down the Minecraft music. It sounds nice, sure, even Bubby can admit that at least the composer did a good job in this game, but he needs the quiet. As much as he can get. He lets out a quiet sigh, running his hands against his pants. He loved Coomer, there’s no denying that, but sometimes just laying there looking at him hurt. Missing texture carved across his eyes, making him blind. He hated the pink and black colors, the way it mocked not only him, but the rest of his family just around them. 

Bubby lets himself stare down at the ground, the only source of normalcy he can stare at outside. He’s so focused on trying to wrap his mind around the situation, trying to think of everything but that texture and-

“Bubby? Are you out here dear?” Coomers quiet voice calls out for him. Bubby turns to see Coomer standing in the doorway, holding the walking stick that Tommy had given Bubby to give to Coomer.

“I’m here. Sorry, did I wake you?” he asks, standing up to make his way over to Coomer. Coomer gives a relieved smile as Bubby takes his hand.

“No no, I’ve been awake for awhile. Just...thinking.” a pause passes between them as Coomer continues. “I’ve just slowly realized the...smaller things I used to be able to do with such ease, and now it takes a little more time. Or help.” 

“Like?”

“Dancing.” Coomer says softly, and Bubby’s heart could melt as the memory surges back to him. Back in Black Mesa when Harold had taught him to dance for Harold’s first wedding, Bubby had two left feet back then but hey, when Harold had asked Bubby to dance at the wedding he put on his right shoes that time.

It’s a memory he cherishes all the same, even with the feelings of loss as Harold and his wife back then had driven away for their honeymoon. 

Bubby’s pulled back into reality by a small squeeze, and his eyes dart to where his husbands would be, and he finds himself face to face with that texture again, but Harold looks at him like he’s memorized exactly where Bubby would look at him. It makes him feel seen, makes him feel like they’re back home. 

Bubby darts his eyes around the world, landing by the campfire where he swears Tommy or was it Gman that had installed the jukebox, and an idea forms.

“Well, you’re amazing dear, if you want, I could teach you how to dance.” Bubby suggests, and with a nod from Harold, Bubby starts to slowly lead the two of them down to the jukebox in the middle. When they arrive Bubby lets go for a second to rummage in the chest for a record, pulling out one to slide into the machine.

Bubby slowly moves back towards Harold, holding him to lead him as the piano starts up, slowly they start to move together. And yes, Coomer does step on Bubby’s feet a few times, but it takes no time at all for the muscle memory to kick in for the both of them as the music goes on and on into the night…

Bubby finds himself not minding the texture anymore, he can see his husband just fine.

\----

Gordon wakes up in the night, nightmares? No. 

Piano wasn’t something he expected though. Quietly, sure that the Failsafes that haunt him aren’t watching him at this hour, and with some bravery, he peaks out of his house door to see the source.

For a moment, his hazy eyes blink back to normal, recognition of something that he...wants? Needs?

Gordon isn’t sure. But he wishes he could dance with someone, he’s never danced before but, if it meant being held like that, in silence? Gordon thinks he wouldn’t mind it so much.

There’s a small voice in the back of his mind to go to sleep, and the silent protagonist closes his door, falling asleep without nightmares to the sound of bells and pianos.


End file.
